Handsome
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: “And really, what am I supposed to say to him anyway? Oh, hey Harry. Just so you know, I’m mad for you, and I’d like to have your little green eyed babies. Take me now!” “Meow.” Replied Handsome. H/G


**A/N **

**Eh, my lawyers are on it.**

After three days of him hanging around her back porch, she decides to let him in and give him something to eat. Two days later she decides there's just no way she's going to be able to give him up now, and spoils him rotten. His food is almost better than the crap she's getting (at least when she's not at the Burrow) and she buys him a _leash _so that she can bloody take him on walks.

Her pathetic-ness has reached an all time high.

She also decides to name him Handsome.

He isn't a particularly brilliant looking creature, his tail is scorched from some accident she isn't sure she wants to know about, and his eyes are a little lop sided, but Ginny fancies he's one of the best looking blokes this side of England.

And about forty eight _thousand _times more intelligent.

"I just don't understand it Handsome." She muttered, patting his orange and white head in contemplation.

"Meow." said Handsome.

"_Exactly!"_ Exclaimed Ginny, shaking her red hair head banger style before pulling it all back in a messy ponytail. "What do I have to do to get his attention? Parade around naked wearing a Gryffindor banner?"

"Meow." Purrs Handsome.

"And really, what am I supposed to say to him anyway? Oh, hey Harry. Just so you know, I'm mad for you, and I'd like to have your little green eyed babies. Take me now!"

"Meow." Replies Handsome.

"Not to mention-"Ginny continues on, "the fact that he doesn't even seem to _notice _I'm female! I mean, for the love of Merlin! How freaking blind can you get? I've known him since he was eleven; he saved me from a goddamned Basilisk! But ohbloodyhell no, I'm just one of the bloody guys!"

" Meow." Interjects Handsome.

"No Handsome, that _is _exactly how he sees me. Do you know what he told me the other night? That he's "glad we're friends". Do you know how frustrating it is, knowing that that's all we'll ever be?" A snarl mars Ginny's pretty face as she contemplates the utter stupidity of the male species.

"Meow?" Inquired Handsome.

" Well, okay, _sometimes _I think, I feel, like he notices me _that way_, but then Ron or Hermione or Fred or George or somebody always interrupts before anything can happen, and since I almost never see him unless it's when I'm also around someone else, we never have any alone time. Gah!"

"Meow." Consoled Handsome

"Oh well. At least you love me, right Handsome?"

"Meow." Handsome pushes his head against her hands, urging her to scratch behind his ears.

Its a couple days later and Ginny is walking down Diagon Alley with a cat on a leash.

She's passing by Florien's and Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's, and it's making her feel rather nostalgic, quite suddenly the leash is yanked from her hands.

"Handsome?" She says blankly, before realizing her cat is now running with abandon down the street and if she ever wants to see him again she better go and get him.

"Handsome! Handsome, you better get your furry little butt back here or so help me Merlin I will drag you to the vet and have you fixed so quick your cute little head will spin, you no good little—"

And that was when Ginny Weasley had to stop yelling death threats, because she was suddenly lying on top of someone.

"Oh my God." Face flushing as red as her hair, she began to apologize hurriedly. "I am so sorry! My cat Handsome took off and I started chasing him and I didn't realize there was someone in front of me and are you okay and please Merlin please don't sue me because I don't have insurance. "

Then the man underneath her begins to chuckle, the vibrations from his laugh causing ripples to run down her own spine.

"Oh." She mutters, stupidly. "Hello Harry."

" Hello Ginny." He grins up at her in a ridiculously adorable way, his ruffled hair falling over to cover one of his eyes, and he just looks so utterly shaggable and downright _perfect _that Ginny is hard put from just snogging him right there in front of all Diagon Alley.

Pulling her thoughts away from that particular fantasy (one which she revisited time and time again anyway) she rolled off him hurriedly, offering her hand only when she has her own bearings.

Grinning, Harry takes it, hoisting himself up.

"So…" Said Harry, running a hand threw his (deliciously wild) hair. "What about your cat?"

"Oh, well, his name is Handsome. He, uh, took off. I don't know where he could have gone though, or why he ran away like that. I just don't know where—"

"Meow."

Down and slightly to the left of Harry's foot, sits Handsome.

"Found him." said Harry, brightly.

Ginny threw him an amused look. "Well spotted."

"Great name, by the way." Harry said, smiling. "I just got a cat myself, weird beast. Called her a pretty little thing and now she won't answer to anything else."

Ginny laughed, she could imagine. "Never took you for a cat man Potter."

"Never really took myself for one either, but there you go." He gives her a crooked little smile, the one she loves so much, and they lapse into silence.

They stand together for a moment, watching each other.

"Do you want to—"

"I guess I should—"

They both stop, and laugh, waiting for the other to finish their sentence.

"I was wondering," Started Harry, after another moment of silence, "If you'd like to accompany me? Maybe we could grab a bite at my place, let Handsome meet Prettything, " He suddenly gets a very nervous expression on his face, " you know, if—if you want to, if you have something you'd rather be doing—"

"I'd love to!" Broke in Ginny brightly, and she is rewarded with a blinding grin.

"Excellent!"

The smiled at each other, and really, there was a disgusting amount of grinning going on, but Ginny really can't be arsed about that right now.

Bending down, Ginny quickly gathered her cat in her arms and stood up to walk away with Harry, but not before muttering a very quick, very _heartfelt _"Good boy Handsome!"

"Meow."

If a cat could sound smug, that one sure did.

**A/N**

**Wow, if you were able to get through that heap of drivel, you have my unwavering respect. **

**None the less, please review! They make me super justsnoggedHarry happy, and who doesn't want to feel like **_**that?**_

**Love you all!**


End file.
